someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Intruder
Newspapers around town have been printing stories about a serial killer was on the loose, invading houses and killing the people inside during nighttime. This has led to a craze for security measures here. I work in the home security field, and ever since the last week's cases, stocks in security have raised by at least 200 percent. This led to quite a bit of easy money for me. I also bought stronger windows for my own house, and a burglar alarm. It all happened after November 22nd. I was sleeping in my house comfortably when I heard the sound of a door swinging open. Then, the sound of something beeping, which later turned to out to be someone disabling my house's security system. I hid beneath my bed, afraid that the Intruder would enter my home. The footsteps came, growing louder and louder, until they reached my bedroom. I saw the glimmer of a knife in the dark, it was reflecting the light from the hallway. I held my breath, afraid that the Intruder could hear it. To my surprise, he immediately crouched and pulled me out of my hiding spot, I panicked, and bit his handstand , causing it to bleed. He fell back in pain, I took the opportunity to immediately run downstairs to the kitchen to find a weapon. The best I could find was an old broomstick, which would suffice for its long range. The Intruder proceeded to follow me downstairs. I swiped at him, but he dodged. I tried again. I hit him in the side of the head. He fell down and hit the counter. I went near him to check if he was alive. But he immediately turned around and stabbed me in the leg. I whimpered in pain, and he pounced on me ready to attack again. The knife then went in my chest, and I passed out. When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital bed. The doctors told me my neighbors heard the sounds of a struggle and immediately called 911. When the cops came in, the house was a mess, and my unconscious body was lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the kitchen, with a knife sticking out of it. The ambulance arrived and transported me to the hospital. The knife lodged itself 3 inches away from my stomach, and the doctors said I should be thankful for being alive. They left the room and I was alone there. I proceeded to turn on the television. They were talking about the break in in my house 3 days ago. Wait, 3 days ago? I was in coma for 3 days, it seems. I turned off the television, and picked up the newspaper. There was a special with 2 pages about the people the Intruder attacked. About 20 people were listed in these pages with the respective days they were attacked, and their current status (missing, alive, deceased). I noticed something funny, the last one attacked was me, and that was 3 days ago. "Good, he stopped I guess," I thought to myself. Then...I saw something funny. My finger had stitches in it. Similar to the shape of a bite mark. Finding this weird, I lifted the blanket and found stitches on my stab wounds. I don't remember the Intruder biting my finger. I picked up a mirror. And saw a huge bruise one my face, it was in the shape of a broomstick. I dropped the mirror in shock, as I realized something. ....I was the Intruder all along. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck Category:Fixed